Peach Creek's Big Pokemon Adventure
by So Strange
Summary: Join the cul-de-sac kid's, as they travel along Kanto, seeing the sight's, catching pokemon, shopping, battling gym leaders, competing in contests, and even joining the criminal team, Team Rocket. All this and more, in this one of a kind story
1. Start of the Ed's

Disclaimer: Ed, Edd n Eddy belongs to Cartoon Network and its creator.  
>Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and its creator.<p>

Peach Creeks Big Pokemon Adventure: Start of the Ed's

The S.S. Anne, one of Kanto's most well renowned cruise ships, was slowly coming to a stop at Vermilion city, home to famous tourist attractions, like Diglet's Cave, Route 11, which is more commonly known as the Vermilion plain's, and the region's pokemon fan club. Docking, a group of three children quickly ran down the ships docking ramp, the three children, looked to be about eleven years old.

The first kid, was eleven year old, Eddy, Skipper McGee. Eddy, was wearing a yellow bowling shirt with a single, red, vertical line on the left side, he was also wearing a pair of blue jeans, with a pair of red, and white trainers. He had peach coloured skin that in the light looked almost like the colour pink, he had blue hair, styled into three long strands that stood proudly on top of his head, he had very light blue eyes and he was also one of the shortest eleven year olds, you will ever meet.

Right behind him, was eleven year old, Edward (Ed) Horace Freelancer. He was a very tall eleven year old, with fiery red hair, styled into a buzz cut, and had hazel brown eyes that went well, with his very light, almost yellow tanned skin. He was wearing a long, moss green trench coat, on top of a red and white striped shirt; he was also wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, with a pair of black trainers.

Following behind them, was eleven year old, Eddward (Edd/Double D) Marian Johnson. He was a very thin eleven-year-old boy, with pale skin, Jade green eyes, and had a noticeable gap, between his front teeth. He was wearing a dark red shirt, with black shorts, with a pair of black trainers, on top of his head, was a black beanie, with two white, vertical lines on the left side. He was also a lot taller than Eddy, but was slightly shorter than Ed, giving him an average height for his age.

"Finally" Eddy said, as his feet met the ground. "If I had to spend one more second on that god damn-"

"Eddy, there could be children reading this!" Edd shouted, stopping the shortest and greediest Ed, from finishing.

"Yeah Eddy, if people read that, then they would tell Sarah, then Sarah will tell Mom, then Mom will tell Dad, and Dad will say `Keep it down honey, I'm watching the game`!" Ed shouted in terror.

"All right! All right! Let's just get back to the Fic," Eddy screamed.

After leaving the docks, the Ed's started to explore Vermilion city.

"Alright gentlemen, the first thing we should do is-" Edd started to say, but was quickly interrupted by Eddy and Ed.

"Get more Pokemon!" Eddy shouted, before running off, while Ed screamed. "Get some butter toast" as he ran deeper into the city.

"Find some accommodations" Edd finished, dryly as he watched his best friends run off. "Ignorance must be bliss," he stated before he started to look for a hotel.

* * *

><p>"Buttered toast, please?" Ed asked politely for the fifth time, oblivious to the angry cashier in front of him.<p>

"Kid, for the last time! WE DON'T SELL BUTTERED TOAST!" the cashier shouted, a vein appearing on his sweaty, red face.

"And don't skip on the butter" Ed replied, a large goofy smile plastered on his face.

"That's it!" The cashier shouted as he grabbed Ed, and dragged him to the door. "Get out of here!" He shouted as he threw Ed out the door.

"Ah!" Ed screamed, before he crashed into the ground. "The service is terrible these days" Ed commented, as he picked himself up and started to head north. Passing many buildings, the tall Ed, found himself staring at a dirt rood.

"Hm" Ed said, while looking at the side of the path and spotting a sign. "Route six" Ed read, as he spotted a warning message. "Danger, wild Beedrill mating season" Ed reread the sign, before coming to a single conclusion. "Who would want, Beedrill Seasoning?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders, Ed walked down the dirt road.

* * *

><p>Eddy let out a vicious growl, as he looked the wild pokemon right in the eye.<p>

"I hate birds!" The short Ed screamed, before he grabbed a small red and white ball, and pressed a small button on it, causing it to quickly enlarge, and promptly threw it directly above him. After travelling a few meters in the air, the pokeball then opened, releasing a blinding white light that quickly travelled to ground and changed into a Meowth.

A Meowth is a cream cat, with brown fur on its feet, inside its ears, and at the end of its curly tail. A Meowth also has black fur around it's ears, has four whiskers, two on each side of it's face, razor sharp claws, very strong teeth, and has a golden medallion implanted on it's head.

"Use scratch" commanded Eddy, causing Meowth to hiss, before running on all fours towards the wild Pidgeotto.

Pidgeotto is a large cream bird, with brown feathers covering its neck and back. Pidgeotto, have red and yellow tail feathers, very sharp talons, and have a pair of very strong wings, capable of summoning very strong bursts of wind.

Pidgeotto, being a bird, had a naturally fast body, was easily able dodge the attack, and counter it by flapping its large wings, sending a large gust of wind at Meowth's back.

"Meo" Meowth said, as Pidgeotto dodged its attack, and countered attacked, the large gust of wind caused Meowth, to run faster causing him to run, headfirst into one of the many boulders that littered the plains.

"No!" Eddy screamed, watching his Meowth slowly fall backwards, revealing black circles that had replaced his eyes. "When will the torment end?" Eddy wailed, as the Pidgeotto flew away, not before sending a glare at Eddy. "I had it right were I wanted it!" Eddy screamed, falling to his knees. "Who invented birds anyway?" he asked, while pounding the grassy fields with his hand. "What good are they?" he mumbled, before he curled into a ball and quietly wept.

* * *

><p>"That was dramatic," Edd mumbled, as he entered one of the few hotels, in Vermilion. Quickly looking around the lobby, Edd found it to be quite impressive, the walls, had been painted in a rich cranberry colour, a large collection of armchairs and sofas were evenly spaced around the room, and décor consisted mainly of pictures, and the occasional plant.<p>

"Hello sir" said a man in his late thirty is. Edd noticed he was behind a large oak desk, so he thought he either was the manager, or paid to check people in and out of the hotel.

"Excuse me, could you tell me the price for a single room?" Edd asked, while eying the expensive looking furniture.

"Of course, it is only seventy five dollars a night," he answered in a cheery voice.

"S-S-Seventy f-five?" Edd half asked, half shouted.

"Is that a problem?" The man asked while sending the smallest of glares at Edd. Realization dawned on him, this man was paid to act nice and gets customers, the more customers he gets, the more he gets paid, now that he knows Edd does not have the money to pay for this, he could drop the charade. Thoughts quickly drew Edd's attention.

"_This is the cheapest hotel in Vermilion, how on earth did other trainers pay for this," _Edd thought; as sweat slowly appearing on his face as the man's glare was slowly deepening.

"_Remain calm Eddward, you'll make yourself sick"_ and with that thought, a grin quickly found its way onto his face.

"No sir" Edd replied before running out of the hotel, and started to search all of Vermilion.

"_It should be right around" _Edd thought, before spotting a bright red roof. "Here!" He shouted, ignoring the looks of other people, Edd ran into a five-floor building. The building was made of solid white bricks, had a large white roof, and above the doors, written in bright red letters was the word. Pokecenter.

Entering the building, Edd saw a woman, with curled red hear, wearing a simple white nurse's uniform, sitting behind a desk.

"Excuse me, nurse joy?" Edd asked, as he stood in front of nurse joy.

"Yes dear" she replied, a small smile on her face.

"Is there any vacancy in the Pokecenter?" Edd asked, thin desperation in his voice.

"Of course" she replied, her eyes darting to a nearby computer. "We currently have thirty seven rooms available"

A joyful smile appeared on Edd's face. "Can I reserve some rooms, for me and my friends?" Edd asked.

"Of course, just tell me you and your friend's names, and how long you plan to stay" she replied.

"Eddward Johnson, Eddy McGee, Edward Freelancer, and we plan to stay for a week," Edd said, as Nurse Joy, typed in their names.

"There, all done" she said, as the reservations were saved onto the computer.

"Thank you" Edd said, before exiting.

"_That's that done"_ Edd thought, before bringing up his mental checklist for today. _"Find some accommodations. Check. Go to the bank and withdraw some money. Buy some supplies for the journey. Explore Vermilion, and the surrounding areas. If the opportunity presents itself, catch a Pokemon. And finally, find Ed and Eddy"_ Edd sighed, as he thought the last part.

"_Now if I was a short, manipulative, Selfish, Greedy, unappreciative, Egotistic, bird hater. Where would I be" _Edd thought, before calling up everything he knew about Eddy.

"The plains, of course!" Edd shouted, before he started to run to the west side of Vermilion.

* * *

><p>Eddy was confused, why did he feel irritated.<p>

"_There it is again," _Eddy thought, before a small object lightly prodded his side. _"Oh, no"_ Eddy thought, fear inducing his thoughts. _"I'm lunch, for some big dumb bird!" _Eddy mentally screamed, as muffled sounds reached his ears.

"Jim….okay…...Idiot" The voice said, followed by what sounded like a muffled purr.

"_I'm going to be eaten by a Jim!" _Eddy shouted, imagining the sheer size of the Jim. _"I know, I'll beg, then that guy won't have his Jim eat…me. WAIT A MINUTE! .Stuck up voice. Jim." _Eddy quickly opened his eyes, to see the eyes of one of the most tormenting, people Eddy knew.

"Sarah, Jimmy!" Eddy shouted, looking at the two kids.

Sarah Freelancer, one of his most hated enemies, and Ed's little sister. Sarah, was by no way an average eight-year-old girl, Eddy thought she was a loud, bossy, controlling, tattletale. Sarah was wearing her favourite outfit. Which consisted of her, signature pink shirt that exposed some of her belly, simple jeans, pink trainers, and her beloved hoop earrings. Sarah has fiery red hair, just like her older brother, very intense green eyes, and soft peachy skin, giving her the appearance of an angel when she smiles, and a creature from the netherworld, as Ed puts it, when she gets mad, and was using a stick to poke him.

Next to her, was her most trusted companion and best friend Jimmy Rolland. Jimmy, like Sarah was also eight year's old, Eddy couldn't stand him, he was a snobby, stuck up, backstabbed, little rat. Jimmy was also wearing his favourite outfit. His turquoise sweater, white jeans, and black trainers. He was easily noticeable, due to his platinum blond hair, extremely pale skin, and his retainer. What drew Eddy's attention was that he had the nerve to pat his Meowth. Quickly recovering what little pride he had, he stood up and lost control.

"Meowth!" Eddy screamed, causing Meowth to draw his claws and swing his paws in shock, almost scratching Jimmy, in the process.

Turning to Sarah, Eddy let a glare cover his face. "What do you want?" He asked rudely.

Glaring, Sarah screamed. "You've got some nerve, Fathead!" The volume of her voice easily forced Eddy back to the ground. "We try to help you, and you shove it in our faces!" and with that Sarah kicked Eddy's side. "C'mon Jimmy" Sarah said, walking away with, Jimmy quickly following, but not before, she threw the stick at Eddy, hitting him in the eye.

"See ya Eddy" Jimmy said in a singsong voice before running off, after Sarah.

"Stupid brats" Eddy grumbled, while holding his injured eye. "Meowth" Eddy called, as he watched Meowth run off. "Get back here!" Eddy shouted, running after him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ed was running through the woods, while singing what he thought was a catchy tune.<p>

"I'm singing in the woods, what a joy"

"The dirt and grass, is in my shoes"

"I'm running, I'm hopping, I'm skipping, and I'm singing"

"AND I'D LIKE SOME BUTTERED TOAST, YES I WOULD"

Signing the last part in a very low voice. Ed came to an abrupt stop, he started to shake, tears were running down his face, and his eyes filled with one emotion…...joy. Climbing up a tree was one of Ed's dream pokemon, a Pinsir.

Pinsir, is a large stag beetle, with very light tan skin, very thin arms, thick feet, and a pair of spiked horns on top of its head.

"Go, Gastly!" Ed shouted, throwing a pokeball out, releasing his Gastly.

Gastly, is a large collection of gas, most of it is concentrated into an orb in the centre of its body. The gas at the centre of its body is coloured black; pair of eyes on this orb, as well as a mouth, tongue, and teeth. Surrounding Gastly's body is a see through shroud of purple gas.

"Gastly use, Night Shade," Ed commanded, all joyful thoughts changed solely to catching this Pinsir.

"Gas!" Gastly shouted, as two zigzag beams of purple energy, shot out from its eyes.

The sound of Ed's command, causes the wild Pinsir, too immediately jump to the left, causing the beam's to hit the tree, exploding on contact, a small smokescreen covers the area.

"Be careful Gastly!" Ed shouted, while looking for Pinsir.

"Pin" a voice said, as Pinsir jumped of a nearby tree, and charged at Gastly, with its two pincers glowing with white light. "Pinsir!" Pinsir roared, as its pincers shut, crushing Gastly, only for them to go through Gastly. The only sign of any effect was that Gastly looked to be losing energy.

"Quick Gastly, use Lick!" Ed shouted, as Gastly opened its mouth letting a large tongue roll out, and was used to, quickly lick Pinsir.

"Pin!" Pinsir screamed, as the tongue touched her, the toxins on the tongue, started to burn her skin, and caused her muscles to tighten, slowing her movements, which was shown when she tried to leap away.

"Now use, Confuse Ray" Ed commanded, as he watched Gastly's mouth glow orange, before releasing a ball of orange light, that easily hit, the now slowed Pinsir. "Now finish it, use Night Shade!" Ed practically screamed.

"Gastly" Gastly said, as he fired off another two beams of purple energy, which quickly covered the distance between the two pokemon.

The scream "Pinsir!" was easily heard of the weak explosion. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a much-damaged Pinsir that was on all fours, trying desperately to stand up.

"Go Pokeball!" Ed bellowed, as he grabbed a pokeball, enlarged it, and threw it with all his might at the weakened Pinsir.

"Pin!" Pinsir shouted, as the pokeball hit her head with enough force, to cause her to lose balance and fall backwards. The pokeball then opened up after bouncing of Pinsir's head, causing a wave of red energy to surround her, before turning her body into the same type of red energy, and was then absorbed into the ball.

"Come on" Ed said, as the pokeball hit the ground and started to rock. After a few moments the ball stopped. "Please" Ed practically begged, and a small ding was heard, indicating the capture of Pinsir.

"Yes!" Ed screamed, before running over, grabbing the pokeball, and started to do a victory dance. "Oh wait, till Eddy and Double D see this," Ed said, before realizing he had left his friends, back in Vermilion. "Oh no, Gastly return" Ed commanded, pointing Gastly's pokeball at him, and a thin beam of red energy to come out, and absorb Gastly back into it.

"_Run legs, Run" _Ed said, to his legs, while running through the forest, as a large buzzing noise was audible behind him.

"Huh?" Ed asked, turning round, Ed almost fainted, behind him were hundreds of Beedrill.

Beedrill, have the basic look of a bee. They have four thin wings, a very large stinger with two black horizontal lines on it, they two antennae's, two very thin legs, two thin arms, with large white stingers on them, a pair of red crystal like eyes, and had pale yellow skin.

"Run away!" Ed screamed, doubling his speed, hoping to get away from the Beedrill.

* * *

><p>"Eddy, oh Eddy!" Edd shouted, from atop a large hill. <em>"Were could he be?"<em> Edd wondered, he had covered almost half of the plain, and had seen a wide variety of pokemon, but no Eddy. _"It's almost like he vanished"_ Edd thought, absentmindedly picking up a nearby stick.

"Ah!" Edd shouted, a terrible odour had crawled up his nose, looking at his hand, he saw a simple stick. _"It smells like cheap cologne" _Edd thought, before remembering. _"That's it, only Eddy would wear something like this"_. Looking for any sign of Eddy, his eyes spotted a large cluster of green. _"Is that a"_ Edd thought, while staring really hard at the sight_ "forest?"_

It took a few moments for it to sink in, but then it hit Edd like a ton of bricks. _"He went into Celadon Forest!" _Edd mentally shouted in shock, after quickly composing himself, Edd started to run the one and a half mile distance.

* * *

><p>"Meowth" Eddy called, as he jumped over an uprooted tree, and fell into a puddle. "Get back here!" Eddy screamed, picking himself up, and began to run as if his life depended on it. You would think a short kid like Eddy would find it hard to outrun a sprinting Meowth, but after all those years of running from angry mob's, Eddy found himself quickly catching up with Meowth.<p>

"Meo!" Meowth hissed, as he sharply turned to the left and leapt forward, earning a large cry of pain.

"Do!" Eddy heard, as two voices screamed in pain. Turning the corner, Eddy found himself, looking at a strange sight. Meowth was lying on top of a pokemon, but not any pokemon, a Doduo the two-headed bird pokemon.

Doduo, is a unique bird pokemon, it has a pair of pail white feet, which have a set of very sharp talons. Doduo has round body that is covered in dark brown fur that has two long necks emitting from it. The neck's are covered in black, and have a head covered in dark brown fur, resting proudly on each neck. The doduo's heads have very sharp beaks, beady black eyes, and tend to face opposite directions, to give an advantage to escape hunters.

Calling up all of his very limited knowledge, Eddy found a sly grin grace his face. _"Doduo, one bird I can like, let's see it steal my money then fly off"_ Eddy thought before remembering the bird brain moment's as he call's them, before laughing at his joke.

"Meowth use Scratch," Eddy commanded.

"Me" Meowth said, before claws came out of his paws, a promptly struck Dodou's side.

"Do!" the injured bird screamed, before he started to thrash, knocking the Meowth of him, then rose to his feet. Balancing himself out, Dodou ran towards Meowth, with his two beaks glowing, and then lunged forward, and started to repeatedly peck Meowth, at incredible speeds.

Eddy started to shout commands, but the barrage of the attack, was making to hard for Meowth to react. Gathering what little strength he had left, Meowth quickly turned its head, and bit down on one of the beaks.

"Dodou!" the Dodou's other head screamed, as the cat scratch pokemon, tightened its jaw, causing its teeth to sink further into its other heads beak.

"Way to go, Meowth!" Eddy cheered, as Meowth released his grip on the beak, and then started to repeatedly scratch, the Dodou's body.

The sudden onslaught of pain, was to much for the Dodou, so when Meowth became too tired to strike again, the Dodou's eyes turned into black circles, and fell to the ground fainting.

"Yes!" Eddy screamed, before throwing a pokeball, which quickly released a loud ding. "I did it, I caught a pokemon!" he cheered before paling. His Meowth had fainted, due to exhaustion, and he was now in the forest, with no pokemon that could defend him. "This is bad, Meowth return," Eddy said, while watching his pokemon, be absorbed back into the ball.

Clutching the pokeball, Eddy found a thin smile cross his face. "Good job" Eddy whispered, before he grabbed Dodou's pokeball, he then turned around, and started to run.

* * *

><p>"<em>Filthy, Filthy, Filthy"<em> Edd thought, as trudged through a pile of mud. _"When I find Eddy, he's in for such a thrashing!"_ Edd mentally screamed, before he walked through two bushes, and found himself in front of a small lake. "Breathtaking" Edd muttered, as he watched groups of small, water type, pokemon swim through the lake. However, what drew his attention was a lone pokemon, sitting on a small boulder.

"_A Poliwag" _Edd thought, his hand slowly reached for his pocket, and withdrew a pokeball, and released his Abra.

Poliwag is a small pokemon, with a perfectly rounded body, extending from its body is two small feet, and a long tail, covered with strong, but flexible skin. Poliwag, has a white circle that covers most of it's body, and has a spiralling black pattern on it. Poliwag, also has two eyes at the top of its body, and has a pair of lips.

Abra is a small humanoid pokemon, with golden coloured skin, a set of what looks like brown pads on its shoulders. It also has a thick tail, and has a pig like snout for its nose, and cat like ears.

"Abra, use Hidden Power Electric" Edd commanded in a whisper.

"A" Abra said, while pointing his hands at the Poliwag, and released a series of small orbs, from its hands. The orbs were bright yellow, and had the smallest amount of sparks, surrounding them.

"Poli" the Poliwag said, hearing the noise, turned her head, she was immediately hit with the attack. Pain flew through her body, as her moist skin amplified the weak electrical energy, and another form of pain flared up when she hit the ground. Gritting her teeth, she shook of the pain, stood up, opened her mouth, and let a small group of light blue bubbles, erupts from her mouth, all of them heading towards Abra.

"Teleport" Edd commanded calmly, causing Abra to glow with a faint pink energy, and then disappeared in a pink flash. With Abra out of the way, the bubbles then crashed into a nearby bush, popping on contact.

"Use, Hidden Power Electric" Edd commanded, as Abra reappeared in a pink flash, directly in front of Poliwag, and sent another volley of electric orbs at her.

"Wag" she said, while leaping to the left, but was not fast enough, and was hit by most of the orbs. The speed, in which they hit her with, was enough to send her a few feet into the air, and then she plummeted into the pond, with a loud splash, causing many pokemon to flee.

"Please" Edd muttered, as Poliwag rose to the surface, but had spiralling black eyes. "Thank you" Edd said, throwing a pokeball, at the defeated Poliwag, which immediately absorbed her body, and released a loud ding.

A few seconds later, Edd heard the sound of clapping, turning around, Edd saw Eddy clapping calmly next to a tree.

"Nice job, sock head," Eddy said, before walking over.

"Where have you been?" Edd asked, before her fished the pokeball with Poliwag in it, out from the pond, and proceeded to return Abra to his.

"A little of this, a little of that" He replied smugly, followed by a loud buzz.

"Please, tell me that was your stomach?" Edd whispered, before Ed ran through a large bush, followed by a large colony of Beedrill's.

"Pardon me, miss" Ed said, as he ran past Edd and Eddy.

"Run, Double D!" Eddy screamed, before running after Ed, with Edd quickly following.

* * *

><p>Moreover, that is the first chapter. I plan to have multiple chapters for every member of the cul-de-sac.<p>

Next up: Sarah and Jimmy's.

Oh, and before I forget, I will be uploading character bio's for the Ed's, and there pokemon soon, it will possibly be after thirteenth chapter.


	2. Charlottes Ed

**Spindash77: Yeah, I understand what you mean, but I found it quite boring to write about the life of peach creek, then make it a long winded chapter about the cul-de-sac being introduced to Pokemon and how they know about it. I do know now that I missed a few things at the begging of the story, and the thing with the jokes is how I will make jokes just as funny as the ones in the show. Oh and I do agree with you on with the problem of Neo H.B.B Sam's fic (Sorry Neo H.B.B Sam, but you do have to admit Eddy really has become quite unlike able)**

**BNVshark: Thanks for the Review and don't worry I wont use the characters last names that often. (Probably used three times during the entire story). Thanks for the part about the tenses, did not know I was doing that. Oh, and the thing with the Doduo how could I forget that all birds have feathers.**

**Neo H.B.B Sam: Thanks for the review, Big Fan. Sorry about Eddy's started Pokemon, But can you tell me a Kanto Pokemon that relates to Eddy better than Meowth, no seriously I'd love to hear it, I spent an hour looking for anything better than Meowth. Second question, yes their will be other generations of Pokemon. There will be a lot of second generation Pokemon, some third generation Pokemon, very little fourth generation Pokemon, and maybe one or two fifth generation Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>Peach Creek's Big Pokemon Adventure.<br>Chapter 2: Charlottes Ed.

* * *

><p>After their encounter with, Eddy. Sarah and Jimmy had travelled across the Vermilion Plains, through Vermilion city, and were happily walking along the dirt path, of Route 6.<p>

Route 6, is a very spacious area, it has a dirt path, large patches of grass, a large pond, and has a large forest. Route six, is well known for its natural beauty, and for its access to a large variety of pokemon. What Sarah and Jimmy were currently doing was having a picnic with their pokemon.

Sarah let out a sigh of content, as the weak rays of sunlight, warmed her body, her left hand stretched out to grab one of the berry's they had found growing on a nearby tree. Grabbing a spherical, dark blue berry, Sarah happily bit into it, savouring the berries unique flavour, and felt slightly relaxed, as the healing properties of the Oran berry took effect. Her right hand was petting her starter pokemon; a female Eevee, she had nicknamed Toffee, due to her furs colour.

Eevee is a four-legged pokemon that has light brown fur, large, almost floppy ears, a fluffy cream collar, a fluffy tail that has cream fur at the end, and large hazel eyes. Eevee is a normal type pokemon, which has multiple evolution forms, and appropriately named as the evolution pokemon, due to their irregular DNA structure.

Jimmy was sitting opposite of her, and was brushing the fur of his starter pokemon. A male Pichu, he had nicknamed Sparky.

Pichu, is a small mouse, with bright yellow fur, light brown eyes, very pointy ears, and has pink cheeks that store its body's electricity. Pichu also has black fur at the ends of its ears, and at the base of its neck, the black fur is styled to look like an M, Pichu also has a black tail. Pichu are electric type pokemon that have difficulty storing large amounts of electricity in their cheeks, causing them to shock themselves occasionally, and are the tiny mouse pokemon.

"Hey, Jimmy?" Sarah asked, as she inhaled the fresh air.

Giving his Pichu, one last brush, Jimmy turned to Sarah; a content smile was on his face. "Yes"

"Where city should we go to?" She asked, thinking about the various towns and cities of Kanto.

Taking a few seconds to think, a small grin appeared on Jimmy's face. "How about Celadon?" he asked.

Sarah adopted a thoughtful look, as she thought about Celadon. A similar grin spread across her face, as she thought of the big shops, the fancy restaurants, the game corner, and the famous Celadon gardens. "Yeah" she said, excitement spread through her body, at the fun she would have there. "What do you think Toffee?" she asked, looking at her Eevee.

"Ee" she replied, in a high voice, before nodding her head.

"I can hardly wait," she said, placing another berry in her mouth, enjoying the sweet taste.

"Me too" Jimmy said, in agreement, as a light hum filled the forest. "Do you here that?" Jimmy asked, as the humming grew louder.

"Yeah" Sarah said, as the sound reached her ears, and drew slightly louder.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked fearfully, as it turned louder, almost more of a buzzing sound.

"It sounds like" Sarah said, before hearing a loud scream. Turning her head, she could just about make out her brother running from a colony of Beedrill. "Buzzing" she finished fearfully.

"Jeepers" Jimmy whispered, as he slowly moved behind Sarah, along with Sparky, and Toffee

Regaining her composure, Sarah, grabbed Jimmy's wrist. "We've got to move," she said, as more Beedrill appeared, a few of them had noticed the group, and were heading towards them.

"Okay" Jimmy said, as he helped Sarah, shake the berries of the blanket, fold it up, and quickly shoved it and the bowl in his light blue bag, before putting it on his back, while Sarah done the same with her hot pink bag.

"Run" Sarah said, in a commanding voice, before taking off, with Jimmy and their pokemon right behind her.

* * *

><p>After running for about ten minutes, the group found themselves hiding behind a large tree, in the Celadon Forest. Celadon forest is a large area of forestry, which spreads itself around Vermilion and Saffron; the forest first started to grow around Celadon, and then rapidly spread around its neighbouring cities.<p>

Panting, Sarah and Jimmy could no longer see or hear the Beedrill. "I think we lost em, Jimmy," Sarah said, between gasps of breath. Sweat spreading across their body's, as they held their pokemon in their arms.

"I think so," Jimmy said, as he tightened his hold on Sparky. "Sarah, lets go," he said, the deathly silence of the forest, unnerving him.

"Yep" she said in agreement, before they started to walk.

The sound of crunching leaves and snapping sticks filled their ears, as they began walking through the forest. The strange silence scared them, as they walked deeper into the forest. The group was soon shaking, as the bright forest, started to look more and more dead as they travelled deeper into the forest. Nearby flowers were starting to wilt, the trees where withering, and the grass began to shrivel.

Gulping, Jimmy turned towards his red haired protector. "Sarah, I don't like this" he said timidly, as Sparky shuddered, the gloomy environment made them all feel uneasy.

"Me neither" she said in agreement. Looking up, Sarah could barely see the sunlight, through the branches of the weary trees. A gasp drew her attention. Looking down, Sarah saw Toffee, looking to her left, with a bewildered expression on her face.

Looking to her left, Sarah came to an abrupt stop, and almost screamed at the sight. A large web, easily thirty feet in height was in front of her. "Jimmy" She whispered a deep sense of forbidding spread through her body.

Turning his head, Jimmy paled at the web. "Let's get out of here!" He shouted hysteria filled his voice, and with that said, the two ran even deeper into the forest.

The only thing on their minds was to get out of here. As they ran, they ignored the sight of the forest, all the life had been sucked out of it, leaving it wilted and partially decomposed. They ignored the putrid smell, as their pokemon began, to shout, encouraging them to run.

Jimmy let out the biggest scream, of his entire life, as they ran through long strands of silk that stuck to them and their pokemon, immobilizing them. The forest was now looking completely dead, and the sound of skittering was right behind them.

"Ari!" A single voice screamed, followed by multiple. "Spin!" turning their heads around, the group of four screamed as a sudden flash of purples, and greens crashed into them, knocking them unconscious.

* * *

><p>Groaning, Sarah reluctantly opened her eyes, and inwardly screamed. She was lying in a large, spherical chamber, this would never scare her, but a chamber made entirely of spider silk would. Looking around she saw Jimmy, Sparky and Toffee lying a few feet away.<p>

"Guys" she said, as she easily crawled to their sides, with the help of the dry silk and started to shake them. "Wake up!" She creamed, causing the three to jump into the air.

"What?" Jimmy shouted, before the three fell onto the silk and let out a very girlish squeal. "I'm in my happy place," Jimmy chanted, as he curled into the foetal position, and began to rock back and forth.

"_Great"_ Sarah thought, as she watched Sparky copy Jimmy, while Toffee started inspecting the chamber. _"I convince our parents to let us start our Pokemon journey early, and this happens. Ugh, why is my life like a bad eighties drama"_ she thought bitterly, remembering the lies, the manipulations, the begging, and all the blackmail, required to come to Kanto.

Opposite her, Jimmy was thinking something quite different. _"I've got to get us out of here. Why did Ed have to make that dumb cameo anyway?" _Jimmy groaned, as he started to rock faster.

At the opposite side of the chamber, Toffee was examining a strange part of silk. The silk was much brighter in colour, and felt quite moist.

"Ee!" She shouted in shock, as her paw made a slight tear in the silk.

Sparky, quickly darted over to Toffee as she began to repeatedly paw at the silk, making a small hole. "Pichu!" Sparky began to shout, as Toffee's paws made a hole the size of her head.

"What?" Sarah asked turning to face them and gasped as the hole grew. "Move it!" She shouted, before leaping towards them, grabbed the edges of the silk, and ripped the patch right off.

"Jimmy, come on!" She screamed, before looking out the hole. They were still in the forest, but it was very dead part of it. The trees were twisted and withered, there was no grass or earth visible, only silk, the bushes were rapped up in cocoons made of silk, and there was almost no sunlight in the area, making it quite dark. Looking down, Sarah saw that they were almost twenty feet above the ground, and being held in cocoon, that was suspended on a large spider's web, that was easily eighty feet in length.

"That's it," Sarah said, before reaching out, and grabbed Toffee, Sparky, and somehow Jimmy. "I've had it!" She shouted, before leaping out of the cocoon. Terrified screams, filled the air as Sarah leapt out of the cocoon, and crashed into the bottom of the web.

"_Okay this more like a bad nineties movie"_ Sarah thought, as they untangled themselves from the web, and climbed down the last eight feet of the web.

Once on the ground, Jimmy began to shout. "What were you thinking?" he screamed, before his mouth was covered, and was dragged behind a tree, with Toffee and Sparky following behind them.

"Shh" Sarah whispered, as the sound of skittering filled the area. "On three we run," She whispered, as the skittering grew louder.

"One" she whispered, as they faced North-West.

"Two" she whispered, as they got into position.

"Three!" She screamed, before they began running like madmen. Sarah and Toffee looked to their lefts. A scowl on their faces. I mean.

"Three!" She screamed, before they began running like madmen and madwoman.

The shouts of "Spin" and a shout of "Aria" were heard, as the group ran out of the spider's web, and back into the forest. Turning around the group paled at the sight, an Ariados and about fifty, Spinarak's were chasing them.

Spinarak, are small, six legged spiders, that have forest green skin and have six black legs, with yellow stripes. They also have two bright red pincers, two beady black eyes, a white horn, and have a pattern that looks like a smiling face on their backs. Spinarak, are a bug and poison type pokemon, that use their thin, but strong web's to capture prey, and are the string spit pokemon.

Ariados is the evolved form of Spinarak. Ariados, are much larger, and have a light orange coloured skin. They have six yellow, with black stripes, they have pure white pincers and a matching horn, two beady black eyes that have a pale amethyst glow, and they keep the smiling face pattern on their backs. Ariados are a bug and poison type pokemon that can also string silk from their mouths, and are the long leg pokemon.

Now terrified beyond words, Sarah and Jimmy ran faster than ever, their grip on their pokemon had increased tenfold, and were quickly outrunning the Spinarak, but were rivalled in speed by the Ariados.

"Ari!" the Ariados shouted, before shooting blobs of silk from its mouth.

"Look out!" Sarah shouted, before jumping over a blob of silk, and then began to run in a zigzag pattern, causing her to avoid the silk. Jimmy quickly copied her strategy, before a ray of light hit his eyes. Looking up Jimmy saw the branches off trees rapidly decreasing, revealing some of the sky.

"Sarah, look!" He shouted, while pointing above him.

"What?" she asked, before looking up. "Were almost out!" She shouted, before scrunching her eyes, and smiled. "Jimmy, it's right there!" she screamed, as Toffee shouted in agreement.

"I know," He said, as Sparky started to cheer, as the sight of a large plain of grass came into view.

"Ariados!" The Ariados screamed, causing a purple glow to surround her eyes, making her shadow, dart forward, and leap out of the ground.

"Ah!" The group screamed together, as Ariados's shadow rammed into their back's, sending the group to fly through the air, before painfully crashing into the ground.

"Ari" Ariados said, as it came to a stop, not more than two feet from them, and started to glow with a white light.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked, as the Ariados glowed brighter.

Jimmy shook in fear before screaming. "It's using |Solarbeam"

"What!" She shouted, before Toffee picked herself up, and tackled the Ariados. The collision caused Ariados to wince in pain, before replaced by a grunt, as Toffee sunk her teeth into one of her left legs.

"C'mon Jimmy" Sarah commanded, as she picked herself up, before running forward, and began to repeatedly punch the Ariados's face, earning howl's of pain, due to the girl's incredible strength.

"Come on, Sparky" Jimmy said, after climbing to his feet, to attack the Aridos's right legs, as the Aridos, began to glow even brighter.

"It's not working!" Sarah screamed, as Ariados's body, was covered in the light.

"Pi!" Sparky shouted, before running over and pecked Ariados on the cheek.

"Sweet kiss!" Jimmy shouted, recognising the attack, as Ariados eyes were replaced with swirls, before she started to thrash, knocking Toffee off her. Ariados then stood on her back two legs, and fired a large white beam straight into the sky. The force used to fire the beam, sent Ariados's body flying backwards, directly into the forest.

The group immediately started to cheer. "We did it!" Sarah shouted, before a rustling drew their attention. The large group of Spinarak's, were looking at them with wide eyes, before screaming, and immediately ran back into the forest.

"Glad that's over" Jimmy said, before he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sarah asked, as Jimmy laughed even harder.

"Stop tickling me, Sparky" He replied, between bursts of laughter.

"Pi!" Sparky shouted indignantly, as he sat next to Toffee.

"Spin" a voice said, from behind Jimmy.

"B-b-bug" Jimmy squeaked, as a Spinarak climbed over his shoulder. "Ah!" He screamed before running off, the Spinarak still holding onto his shoulder.

"Jimmy" Sarah called out, as she, Toffee and Sparky chased after Jimmy, ignoring the sign saying. Welcome To Celadon.

* * *

><p>Back in Peach Creek. In a lone house. In a young boys bedroom. A small, blue teddy bear began to glow a very light black.<p>

The bear began to rise into the air; its entire body began to change. The arms and legs disappeared; the torso turned hollow, and spread out until it looked like a rag. The head became spherical, with a single horn placed in the centre. In the centre of the head, two holes were formed, before they turned a very dark blue, just like the bears fur. The floating black rag uttered a single word, laced with malice, and slight curiosity.

"Shuppet"

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done.<strong>

**Next time: Their mean, their fierce and downright terrifying. It's…THE KANKER SISTERS!**


End file.
